


Silk

by elementaryenochian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, First Date, Fluff, Gay, Homosexuality, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Military Kink, Mutual Pining, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Reichenbach Fix-It, Sherlock - Freeform, Virgin Sherlock, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementaryenochian/pseuds/elementaryenochian
Summary: my first fic; a johnlock fluff thing. because really, what else is there to care about but them?this is set in a world where reichenbach didn't happen, so sherlock and john finally admit their feelings while out at dinner and cuddling etc ensues.. so yes! moriarty is still in prison, it's 2012, and everything is gay. please enjoy!also, kudos' are immensely appreciated, and if you have any feedback please let me know so i can keep improving my skills as a writer.- skywalker (not really) x





	Silk

"my love it kills me slowly,  
slowly i could die  
and when she sleeps she hears the blues,  
sees shades of black and white"

(silk, wolf alice)

-

"Okay. This is fine. All fine. Fantastic. Come on, it's not like you haven't asked someone out before! Girls, though. Sherlock isn't a girl. I mean, what kind of girl has a voice like that? Silky, honeyed, penetrating. Penetrating? God, what is wrong with you?" he thought, attempting to fix his tie for the third time. He didn’t know if the mirror was shaking or if it were just him, but he assumed it was the latter.

Today was the day. The day he hadn’t been able to get off his mind for months. 

He was going to tell Sherlock about his true feelings. And maybe, just maybe, he would reciprocate them. If he didn’t, John would have to move country and change his name to escape the embarrassment. But oh, if he did… maybe then they could have the life he had been dreaming of. Going out to sweet corner cafes for breakfast, solving tricky cases together, giving up the second bedroom that Mrs Hudson had been so reluctant to give them. 

John had taken care in making sure nobody knew about his plans because, from past experiences, he knew someone would slip up and everything would be ruined. He had made it this far, so all he had to do now was go to the restaurant and pour his heart out in the hopes of getting something back.

The thing is, he wasn’t even sure if Sherlock… swung that way. Or any way, really. In the two years they had known each other, his detective friend had never once mentioned any possibility of a romantic attachment – only ever pointing out couples in public who he said were “doomed to end in divorce”. Apart from that, he had noticed little things, like the types of fancy clothes he was so particular about wearing, and how gracefully he moved; but he couldn’t draw anything conclusive from those clues alone. 

John had booked a table at Angelo’s – hoping to subconsciously bring Sherlock back to the night of their first case and perhaps enhance his sentiment, if he had any. Sherlock was meeting him there from Bart’s, which bought John a bit of time to sort out his thoughts in the taxi there. He took one last look at himself in the mirror, fixed that strand of hair that was facing the wrong way, and headed downstairs with a stride that was ten times more confident than he actually felt.

Grabbing his wallet, he looked around their flat one last time before it became a very different place.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda short but i'm gonna update in a couple days so don't worry! :)  
> (me talking to the massive audience i have amassed because i'm totally a famous and respected author on here)
> 
> \- skywalker x


End file.
